spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bigman602
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spongebob Fan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SpongeWriter123 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 00:01, 2010 April 11 Admin I'm administrator only, not bureaucrat! I can't help you with you becoming admin also. Maybe, two admins are not necessary? SpongeWriter123 11:48, April 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rswfan Er.. not really. Rswfan stands for "RuneScape Wiki Fan". ;) Liam 19:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Starfish Cup Ceremony Sure, go right ahead. I'm taking care of the 2010 Emmy Awards in June. I'll probably need making the vast amount of trophies for the winners. Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:39, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Spamming Please stop spamming Wookieepedia. If you continue, I will be forced to contact your Internet Service Provider and have your Internet service discontinued. Thank you very much and enjoy the video below. Tоprawa and Ralltiir 19:46, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *While that may be so, you are the Weakest Goofy Goober. Goodbye. Tоprawa and Ralltiir 19:57, May 17, 2010 (UTC) **Oh no. You banned me. How dare you. Tоprawa and Ralltiir 20:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ***No I'm not. Nice try though. Tоprawa and Ralltiir 20:06, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ****Changing it to a year didn't seem to do anything. You'll get it eventually. Also, you missed Ineedaname. Tоprawa and Ralltiir 20:10, May 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Waring Hi. Believe it or not, I actually wasn't threatening. Just letting you know since you don't seem to be as educated on the ins and outs of administratorship as most admins are. The problem with this ordeal is that there is no Manual of Style (or Manuel of Style, since that seems to be how you personally spell it). By your logic, all articles on this wiki should be deleted since none of them meet the guidelines, because said guidelines don't even exist. If there were clear rules on the site regarding sexuality in articles, I'd agree with you. But there's not. Therefor, in my opinion and seemingly the majority of the community's opinion, the article needs to be restored. 19:35, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *Okay, I created an account as you asked me to. I fail to see why you can't create a Manual of Style, but that's besides the point. And yes, I do realize you're not the only administrator on here. Basically, all I'm saying, is that you need clear rules for users to abide by. If you don't want sexually-related articles on the wiki, then how will new users know this when there's not any policies for them to read? When you look at every successful wiki on Wikia, they all have clear rules, and that's exactly what makes them successful. When a wiki is having pointless votes like this vote over the Sponge, it just makes this site look unprofessional. Squid the Baptist 19:46, May 18, 2010 (UTC) **I wouldn't call this wiki successful. At least in comparison to Wookieepedia, but again, that's besides the point. As far as establishing rules, that also has to be decided upon by the community according to Wikia. So if you're gonna start making the Manuel of Style say, you'll have to run everything by the other users first. At least according to Wikia. Also, I heard about your plans of starting an IRC channel. That's probably a good idea. Lemme know if you need any help with that. I know a lot about the IRC. Squid the Baptist 20:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ***It's a pretty complicated task to explain, but I'd be glad to set it up for you. After it's up, I'll give you and the other admins ops on the channel. Or if you'd rather do it yourself, I'll do my best to explain it. Also, I don't mean to pester you, but Spongebob Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style needs to pass a vote first, before it can be made an official policy according to Wikia. I support it and all, but I'm just trying to look out for you as a fellow Christian. I don't want you getting banned. Squid the Baptist 20:28, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ****Wow! Thank you very much. That's a great honor. I'll get to work on the IRC channel immediately. Squid the Baptist 20:35, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *****Okay, the channel is up. Before you can join, you need to ask a Wikia staffer to add the channel #spongebob-fanon to the IRC gateway. Squid the Baptist 20:45, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ******irc://irc.freenode.net/spongebob-fanon But I don't think that link will work unless you have an actual IRC client like ChatZilla or mIRC. As far as I know, you use CGI, right? Squid the Baptist 20:57, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Vandal I have a lead on our vandal friend. Also someone I think is pretending to be Toprawa and Ralltiir on the IRC. Squid the Baptist 22:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *I spoke to Trak Nar on Wookieepedia. He said the vandal is a user from the Star Wars Fanon Wiki. Do you know anyone from the Star Wars Fanon Wiki that might have a grudge against you or someone from this site? Squid the Baptist 23:11, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *I found him. His name is Chack Jadson. Squid the Baptist 23:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC)